


Angel With A Halo

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, F/F, Flufftober, Snow, snow angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Clary and Izzy always loved snow, and being competitive made it even better. What's the difference between a devil and an angel anyway?





	Angel With A Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2's prompt is Snow, hopefully you enjoy this! <3  
Another short one, but I hope you don't mind!

There were bursts of giggles coming from the two girls as they wrestled each other to the ground, Isabelle besting Clary again as she fell on her back into the snow, Izzy falling on top of her. She moved quickly though, as her cheeks started burning. 

Clary stayed where she was, her green eyes bright as she watched Izzy, "bet you I can make a better snow angel than you!" She challenged suddenly. 

"Oh, you're on!"

Izzy spun onto her back a shiver going through her as some of the snow managed to get under her collar. They moved their arms and legs in unison, feeling the snow build up against their bodies. Izzy looked over as Clary did something funny with her fingers just above her head, before jumping up and away from her angel, heading over to Izzy to help her up. 

When they stepped back to admire each other's work, Izzy turned to Clary, gaping. "How did you do that?" She asked, disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Do what?" Clary asked innocently.

"The halo!" 

"Oh, that, it's just naturally there!" Clary grinned, "see, with yours, you need to do this," there was something in Clary's voice that Izzy wasn't used to hearing yet, and she watched carefully as Clary edged around Izzy's snow angel, only for Clary to add devil horns to the head.

"That's just, Not fair!" Izzy pouted, casually picking up some snow and making it into a ball. "I think I win for not cheating!"

"No, I win! Yours is a devil not an angel, so you didn't succeed!"

"You made mine into a devil!" Izzy argued back. "I can help even it back out if you want?" She threatened with a grin, holding the snowball up in her hand. 

"Don't, you-" Clary stopped as Izzy threw the snowball, aiming it not at Clary, but at the head of Clary's angel, smearing the line gap between her head and halo, so that it looked like a really long head instead.

"Oh, I will so get you back for that!" Clary yelled in mock anger, ducking herself to ball up some snow in her hand before lobbing it and hitting Izzy in the chest. They laughed again as they practically danced around each other, snowballs flying everywhere, the sun slowly setting on the pink horizon, a golden glow being cast from the angle of the sun.

As the sky started getting dark, they finally headed back inside, their snow angels destroyed beyond repair, but their smiles were stuck on their faces, their cheeks pink from the cold, and their eyes bright as they fell onto the sofa, hot chocolates in hand.


End file.
